Crutches and Midnight Walks
by FreezingSapphire
Summary: Mikan breaks her leg because of Natsume. Natsume refuses to help her with her crutches.
1. Chapter 1

**New Fanfiction! It`s Gakuen Alice, it`s Natsumikan, with a bit of Ruka and Mikan. Enjoy and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice or any crutches. I only own the plot of this Fanfiction and everything else I own.**

* * *

><p>Mikan wandered aimlessly among the trees. After a while, she ended up in front of <strong>their<strong> sakura tree. Not thinking anybody would be in the tree at this hour, Mikan began to climb the tree. _'This is a lovely night.' _Mikan thought to herself.

When she got up to where she wanted to sit, she got comfy and saw Natsume with his eyes closed and leaning against the middle of the tree. _'He looks so peaceful and innocent when he's sleeping. Wait a minute; did I just say he looks innocent? Natsume is anything but innocent!' _ She thought to herself again. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or not though, so she decided to poke him to see if he was. She leaned over closer to Natsume. She poked him and he didn't stir; she concluded that he was asleep. However, before she leaned away from the firecaster, he grabbed Mikan's arm and threw her off the tree, closer to the ground.

Mikan fell with a scream, waking Natsume from his somewhat peaceful slumber.

"What's with all the noise, I was sleeping." Natsume said to no one in particular. He heard crying coming from the ground. He looked down as his jaw dropped at the sight. He saw Mikan sprawled on the ground in a very uncomfortable position. Her pretty face was stained with tears, and her eyes looked as if to say _'Help me!'_

"Down here, you idiot! You pushed me off the tree!" Mikan yelled at him, waking him from his daze. Her voice was already strained; meaning she had already cried a great deal in under two minutes.

"Shut up Polka-Dots. You might've hurt yourself when you fell off the tree. Stay still while I check."Natsume said to her as he jumped down from where moments ago, he was sleeping.

"I don't want you to check, you're a pervert!" Mikan yelled at him in her strained voice.

"Stop screaming, you're going to hurt yourself even more. And to that objection of me checking you; it's either I check to see if you've been hurt, or leave you here and wait until someone other than me comes around." Natsume said to her while kneeling down to get a better look at her face.

"Fine, you can check. But what exactly do you plan on doing if I did hurt myself?" Mikan asked him at a normal noise level, but still in her strained voice.

"Okay then, now can you sit up?" She shook her head no and Natsume continued to talk.

"So before you flip out at what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna tell you. I'm gonna lift you up and lean you against the trunk of our tree. Are you okay with that? Well even if you aren't, I'm going to anyways." Mikan nodded her head yes and then Natsume picked her up and leaned her against the trunk of the tree just as he said he would. He did a quick look over and stopped at her legs. Her left leg was already starting to bruise and it looked very swollen.

"Polka, I think you broke your leg." Natsume said to Mikan.

"What! I couldn't have broken my leg; it just looks bruised and swollen." Mikan said.

"Well you still might've broken it. I'm going to assume you can't walk; and even if you can, I think it's best if we avoid it for the moment. So I'm going to carry you to the infirmary. Got it?" Natsume asked Mikan. She nodded her head yes for an answer just as Natsume lifted her up. He started to walk to the schools infirmary.

"Now, I think it's best for both of us if we don't tell people about this. I don't think many people would be pleased of how this happened. So here's our story. It has the same beginning, except I didn't push you off the tree by accident; you lost your grip of where you were sitting and I couldn't grab your hand. You landed like you obviously did earlier and broke your leg. I helped you limp to the infirmary because you looked and are very hurt. Got it Polka?"Natsume said to the girl he was carrying.

"I've got it Natsume. But I have a question Natsume; why were you sleeping in our tree?" Mikan asked Natsume with her voice less strained.

"I just got back from a mission and I was too tired to make it to the dorms so instead I went to the tree. Why were you at our tree?" Natsume answered Mikan's question, and asked her the same question in return.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and ended up at our tree. It seems like my feet just take me there automatically now, as much as you probably hate it." Mikan answered Natsume. Natsume chuckled at this last remark; as it was very much true.

"I know, there's just something about that tree that draws us both there. We just don't know what it is yet." Natsume finished his sentence just as they reached the infirmary doors. Natsume put down Mikan and opened the doors, which was extremely tricky while also holding onto Mikan. But after a while he succeeded and they entered the infirmary. The nurse that was at the front desk wasn't very surprised. She merely looked up, saw Natsume and said;

"You know where to go Mr. Hyuuga. The usual nurse has been expecting you."

Natsume just nodded at the nurse and continued walking along the hallway with Mikan. They stopped walking when they reached a door with the number '713' on it. Below that it said 'Natsume Hyuuga'

"Wow, you come here so much that you have your own hospital room?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Yeah, I've had it for about a year now. I'm the only one in DA who has their own room too. But that's because I go on the toughest missions." Natsume finished what he was saying before he reached for the door knob. But before he could touch it, the door swung open. Standing there was the nurse, looking at her clip board.

"Come right in Hyuuga, have a seat." After she said that she looked up and saw Natsume perfectly fine, but he was helping a girl who was seriously hurt.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to her? Well don't just stand there, put her on the bed!" The nurse yelled at Natsume quietly, as to not walk up the people in other rooms. Natsume helped Mikan walk over to the bed and once she was lying down, Natsume grabbed a chair and put it right next to the bed. Right as Mikan opened her mouth to speak, Natsume beat her to it.

"She fell of a tree and I couldn't catch her so once I got down from the tree, I helped her walk over to here." Natsume said.

"Well, it's a good thing you brought her here. And right now I'm not positive, but I believe that she's broken her leg. I can't be certain until I do some x-rays on her though." The nurse finished speaking. Mikan then opened her mouth to speak.

"Can we wait until tomorrow to do anything? I'm really tired." Mikan said while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Of course. Now, Natsume can you come over here? I need to ask you a couple questions."

"Sure." Natsume walked over to where the nurse was standing, which was somewhat far away from Mikan.

"Mr. Hyuuga would you like to spend the night here? I get the feeling the girl will be more comfortable and willing to do the tests with you here." The nurse asked Natsume. He stood there for a moment thinking. He had a feeling Mikan wouldn't let him stay here, for the reason that in her eyes he was a pervert and he was also a boy. He was also surprised that the nurse would ask him to spend the night there.

"I'll only stay if she'll let me." Natsume replied to the nurse.

"Sounds good to me." The nurse said. Natsume then walked over to Mikan.

"Hey Polka, the nurse is wondering if you want me to stay here with you." Natsume asked Mikan.

"I don't want you to stay here, I want you to go back to your dorm and have a good sleep." She answered.

"Okay, I won't stay. Have a good sleep Polka. See you tomorrow. But before I leave, do you want me to tell the rest of them that you broke your leg?" Natsume asked.

"I don't care. Now leave Natsume, I want to go to sleep. Good night." Mikan said right before she feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd everyone like it? I'll update soon. REVIEW! Please :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**And welcome back to Crutches and Midnight Walks! Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. It's the only reason I'm updating. So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice, any crutches or a hospital bed. Although I don't really want a hospital bed.**

_(Third Person P.O.V.)_

_The Academy_

Natsume walked towards the dorms, thinking about Mikan. _I can't believe she broke her leg. And it's because of me!_ He thought. He got around halfway there before he had a coughing fit. He looked at his hand and saw blood, as usual.

_I'll have to go see Polka first thing tomorrow. And I'll have to tell everyone else too. But you know, they're all gonna kill me. _He thought.

He ran the rest of the way to his room. When he got there, Ruka was waiting on the couch, sleeping. Natsume woke him up, because he would flip if he didn't.

"Ughh, where am I?" Ruka asked sleepily.

"You're in my room. I got back from my mission a while ago and then went to my tree. I ended up falling asleep. Then, Polka-Dots came around. She woke me up while she was climbing up the tree. After she woke me up, she got surprised and lost her grip. I couldn't grab her, so she fell onto the ground. And then she sorta broke her leg." Natsume said to Ruka.

"You made Sakura break her leg!" Ruka asked rather loudly.

"I didn't make her break her leg. And keep it down, people are trying to sleep."

"Did you tell Imai about this?" Ruka asked worridly.

"I'm telling Imai in the morning."

"She'll murder you if you don't tell her now!"

"I think I'll be murdered either way."

"Ho- Oh yeah, you would be."

"Exactly," Natsume said as he flopped down on his bed with a sigh. "I'm actually scared for my life. You know, when I tell Imai."

"I can see what you mean. But if I were you, I'd try to sleep, it's not gonna help if you tell her when you're tired." Ruka said as he laid down on the couch.

"Nght Ruka." Natsume said as he turned around.

"Night Natsume." Ruka replied and with that, they both fell into slumber.

**I am really sorry this is short, but I will start working on the next chapter REALLY soon.**


	3. Authors Note

**I feel really bad doing this, but this story will probably go on a short hiatus. I really didn't want to do this, but it's been really bust lately. I am sorry to all my readers and reviewers. **

**I am not abandoning this story. I would never be able to do that. I just don't have any inspiration at the moment. If any of you would like to help or give an idea, just leave a review, and I will kindly reply.**

**I hope you understand.**

_**FreezingSapphire**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes, an update! I know, surprising. But this story is surprisingly well written for something I wrote last year, and requires no editing, so I decided to give a go at this.  
>Note: All chapters are going to be in third person perspective, with switching between predominantly Natsume or Mikan.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice any more than I enjoy how much my neck hurts.**

* * *

><p><span>Mikan<span>

Mikan watched as Natsume exited the hospital room, and it was only then that she realised just how much her leg hurt. "Excuse me," She said to the nurse. "Do you suppose I could have some painkillers?" She asked timidly.

"Oh, of course dear," The nurse replied as she got out the bottle and pooured a glass of water. "Your leg must really hurt. I can only imagine, I never broke a bone." She handed the water and painkillers to Mikan and returned to her seat. "Oh, and those pills will probably make you tired hon."

Mikan nodded and quickly swallowed the pills, qrimacing at the smal taste she got regardless of the water._ 'I can only imagine how Hotaru will react to this,' _Mikan thought. Her best friend as not someone to fool around with about such serious matters. She readjusted her blankets slightly and got into a more comfortable position. Soon, she was succombed into the hold of sleep.

* * *

><p>Mikan looked around, only seeing the colour white. <em>'Huh? This isn't my room...' <em>The girl thought. Then what happened the night before came rushing back. _'Oh yeah, I was pushed out of a tree. And now I'm in Natsume's hospital room.'_ It then occurred to her that this hospital room meant that Natsume had often gotten badly hurt, enought to some here after most of his missions. That just wasn't cool.

A few minutes later, the nurse from last night came into the room "So, Mikan, are you ready for your x-rays to be done?"

"Uh... could it possibly wait until one of my friends come by?" Mikan asked, as she really didn't want to do the x-rays at the moment. At this, the nurse smiled.

"Actually, Natsume has been waiting here since nine o' clock this morning."

"Wait, it's after nine o' clock?" Mikan exclaimed, just wondering how long she had slept for. "Can you get him to come in here?"

"Of course," The nurse walked out of the room to get Natsume, and Mikan looked around for a clock. She finally found one; it read 10:24. _'Wow, Natsume has been waiting here for an hour and a half...' _ Just then, Natsume came in.

"Hey Polka," He said, sitting in the chair next to her bed. "feeling any better today?"

"Not really. I haven't done my x-rays yet. I was sort of waiting for one of you to come by. I only just woke up too. I'm hungry!" Mikan talked a lot, she felt nervous. _'Nervous for what? It's only Natsume'_ She thought.

"Amaya, can you get Mikan some food?" Natsume asked the nurse. "And I've told Ruka about your leg, haven't worked up the courage to tell Imai yet though."

"So _that's _ what her name is! And when did you tell Ruka?"

"You didn't know her name? And he was in my room last night waiting for me. He suggested I tell Imai, and that she would murder me if I didn't, until I pointed out that she would murder me either way."

"No, but now I do. And why would she murder you eit- oh, yeah, she would." Just then, Amaya the nurse came over with Mikan's breakfast. "Thanks," Mikan smiled.

"You're welcome. After your breakfast, would you like to do the x-rays?"

"Sure!" Mikan replied to Amaya. "So, you haven't told Hotaru, only Ruka?"

"Yep. Haven't really seen anyone else either."

"How about you get them to come over here after my x-rays, if we're allowed, of course."

"I'll see if they can. But who do you want coming over?"

"Koko, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Kitsune, Anna and Nonoko, I think that's it. I'll get Hotaru over though." Mikan said.

"'Kay, sounds good. You ready to do your x-rays?" Natsume, pointed to her plate. "You're finshed your breakfast."

"Wow, I hadn't noticed Natsume." Mikan's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, I'll do my x-rays now, get the nurse."

"You mean Amaya?"

"Yeah, her." Natsume called over Amaya

"So, you'd like to start you x-rays?" Mikan nodded. "Okay, Natsume, carefully lift Mikan off the bed and carry her over to the x-ray table." Natsume lifted Mikan, and found that she was really light. _'Must be becasue of all the energy she has to burn off,' _ he thought. He placed her carefully on the x-ray table.

"Okay, now Mikan, all I'm going to do is turn on the machine, and it'll scan your entire body."

"But isn't it only my leg?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Well, with that fall, you could've cracked some ribs. And even if you didn't, we don't want to move your body too much, even moving you rom you bed to here was risky."

_'I really hope she didn't break anything other than her leg.' _Natsume thought, nervous now. He would never forgive himself if it was anything more.

With that, Amaya the nurse turned on the x-ray machine, and Mikan was still just lying on the table, looking uncomfortable. Though, from the pain or being on a table, Natsume wasn't sure.

Amaya took one look at the results and sighed. "It appears you broke your leg, and bruised three ribs. It will only take about a month and a half month for your ribs to heal, along with the help of Alice-made medication. The broken leg, well, that could take a bit longer. Up to 4 months, even with the medication. I'll inspected the rest of your body, as you easily could've bruised your body. Natsume, you can go back to your dorm now."

"Okay," Natsume left, leaving Amaya to inspect Mikan.

"Hmm. I suppose I should've gotten him to put you back on your bed first. Oh well, I'll just inspect you on this, whatchamacallit. **(I don't know what I should refer to it as, but Amaya does know what she's talking about, don't worry.)**"

Amaya didn't take long to inspect Mikan, as the girl was only tiny. "Okay, you've only got some bruises on your stomach. Some dried blood on your leg, but that's easily wiped off. So, shall we commence with putting the cast on your leg?"

"Uh, I guess so." Mikan answered. She know that she could trust Amaya and the other doctors and nurses, but she was still nervous. She had never really badly injured herself before until now.

Amaya called in another docor to help her get Mikan back onto her bed, and then knocked her out with some drugs.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Mikan woke up to see her friends, including Hotaru, sitting around her bed. "Hey guys," Mikan said softly. "Ruka-pyon, did you know that you've got three heads?"<p>

Ruka blushed a bi, Mikan hadn't called him 'Ruka-pyon' since they were about 10 years old. "No, I didn't, last I checked I only had one." Ruka said with a smile.

"And Hotaru, you look all purple," Mikan giggled at the sight of her best friend completely purple.

"I'm not actually purple Mikan, it's just the drugs that make you think that."

"Oh Hotaru, that's all a lie! You're definitely purple, just like Ruka-pyon has three heads, and Natsume has a hamster on his shoulder!"

"Yeah, it's the drugs Polka, Imai's right. I haven't got a hamster on my shoulder." Natsume stated.

"Of course you you do Natty!" Mikan giggled again. "I want clean clothes! Natty, carry me back to my room!"

"Why should I?" Natusme asked the girl.

"Because I can't walk properly, and I'd just get lost." Mikan batted her eyes.

"Hyuuga, just carry her. Me and Nogi will tell everyone that the idiot broke her leg. I'll drop her crutches off later." Hotaru said.

"Oh yeah! Speaking of crutches, that nurse wanted to talk to you about something. I think you should do that before you bring Sakura back to her room." Ruka suggested.

"Okay, be right back," Natsume walked over to Amaya. "Ruka said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I did actually. Since you and Mikan seem close, could you help her around with her crutches once she's back in her right mind?"

_'Polka and I, close? Pfft. But I don't want to annoy the person who helps me after my missions...'_ "I suppose I could," Natsume said. He could justlie, couldn't he?

"Okay! You know how to use crutches, right?" Natsume nodded. "Well, Mikan will need to use crutches, as she won't be able to walk without them. So, I figured she'd need help. You don't need to be with her all the time, just enough so you know she's not going to hurt herself even more. I'll let you take her back to her room now."

Natsume walked back over to Mikan. "Okay Mikan, you still want me to take you back to your room?" Mikan nodded eagerly. "Okay, so I'll carry you there, but once the drugs wear off, you're using crutches to get around." Natsume picked her up, said bye to Ruka and Hotaru, and brought Mikan back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I feel like this is a really long chapter. Like, reallllyyyy long, at least for me. Review? :3<strong>


End file.
